theshadowspactfandomcom-20200213-history
Janbat
Janbat is a nation on the east coast of Hamaji. It is one of the three remaining great civilisations from history, the others being Altin and Shevir. Khahad, Merem, and the early Insian League are among the fallen. The capital Bhan Qadas is counted as one of the world's great cities, carved into the deep blue stone of Mount Abaku. It is a major foothold of the Soltiric Church in continental Hamaji. It's current ruler is the Abak, Arasik Salbaric. It's current Masiham is Matsesh Salbaric. History Early History According to legend, Janbat was founded when Queen Anbaset of the Shadesha tribe journeyed across the Rosorro Sea with her people to escape persecution. She eventually arrived in Old Merem and Solister (Salbar in the local Shadesha language)was struck by her beauty. He sired twins with her, and wed her in addition to his local wife. However she longed for home, and fled once more with her people across the Rosorro Sea. It is said that as soon as she set foot on the soil of her old country, she gave birth to the twins. Thus the Salbaric dynasty was born, and like Shemi before her Anbaset carved out a kingdom for her sons to rule. It is said that her two sons bore the mark of Elroh on their faces, and so other tribes gathered in wonder and surrendered to her, believing the marks to be signs that the twins were to be their holy kings. The twins were named Bakur and Daize, and became joint rulers. However Daize became dedicated to the study of the Heavenly Scrolls rather than in leadership, so he was given the title Masiham and his brother the title Abak. The titles exist to this day, with the Masiham advising on spiritual matters and the Abak ruling temporal matters. The Great War of Qama The Salbaric dynasty began to gain even greater power, and within five generations ruled over a sizeable kingdom. Their greatest allies became the kingdom of Qama, the kingdom Shemi had initially carved out for her sons to rule before they left to rule their own kingdoms. It followed a syncretic form of Elsarism with Soltirism, and so could peacefully exist alongside Janbat. However Altin sat just to the north of Qama, and also grew in power. The Blue King in Asham looked upon Qama as a heretical kingdom, as men must pick a face of Elroh to worship yet in Qama they worshiped him in his pure form. Supported by Saheric clergy, he invaded Qama. Janbat rushed to defend Qama, but the Beval jungles sat between them and Janbat did not have a developed navy. So Janbat loaded the Abak's forces into hundreds of mercantile vessels and sailed them into the Qamese capital of Warat, where they defended Qama valiantly but after years of fighting were defeated. They bitterly retreated home when the Amanet (High Virgin) of Qama surrendered and became one of the Blue King's wives. Thus an ancient rivalry between Hamaji and Janbat was born. Recent History In the last several hundred years, several Saheric nations have become established around Janbat, leaving Janbat as a near-enclave of the Soltiric Church. Dajen has appeared on their northern border, and despite their militancy does not dare attack Janbat. Arnib has grown as an ally on the southern border, a collection of trading ports united under the rule of King Sayex III, trading myrrh and ebony with Ahrad and Hamaji. Owura has grown along their eastern border, and under the rule of King Ondeba has become a religious centre in the region, with ancient findings from the earliest stages of Saher's travels coming to light there. As a result of all of this, the prosperity of the region that was once controlled largely by Janbat is split now between Janbat and its neighbours. The Blue King of Hamaji has completely eclipsed the Abak of Janbat, and Janbat continues to decline in the shadows of its old glory. However because of its religious leanings it has attracted a lot of positive attention from Ortus, where the Dume of the Soltiric Church granted Janbat's Masiham an official place in the faith's hierarchy just below the Dume, right alongside the Áegic Gathair. Janbat is the target of sporadic but valuable trade missions from Meredonia and Sentar frequently. Despite being from different branches of the faith, Janbat also enjoys friendly relations with Shevir out of mutual rivalry with Hamaji. Succession Both the Abak and Masiham are selected at the death of the previous. All of the cousins and brothers of the royal bloodline are kept in a series of luxurious caves atop Mount Abaku, and choose among themselves who shall succeed. At present over 200 princes reside in the Abaku caves. They live in them from birth, and though they are provided every luxury, they may not leave.